Calliope
|-|Base= |-|God Tier= Summary Calliope, also known by their chathandle uranianUmbra, is a cherubSburb Logo playing a session of Sburb and she's sister of Caliborn. She's one the kindest characters within Homestuck and she also shares body with Caliborn (damn cherubs are weird). While she initially gave the impression that they were a troll, this was due to their obsession with the species, which extended to dressing as one. Calliope appear to find comfort in pretending that they're a troll. Them concealing their true species also could have been related to their (possibly) not being allowed to name their species due to the "rules"Sburb Logo. She's associated with the zodiac Ophiuchus (⛎) which is not always considered to be a zodiac in non-eastern countries, hence why they aren't officially a troll. she have lime green bloodSburb Logo, though of a different shade of green than what is shown on the troll hemospectrum. Power and Stats Key: Base | God Tier Tier: Unknown, likely 5-A | 2-A, possibly higher Name: Calliope, uranianUmbra, Muse of Space Age: 11 "units" Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Female Origin: Homestuck Classification: Cherub, God Tier Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Alien Physiology, Wand Magic, Sleep Manipulation, Divided Mind | All previous abilities to a greater extent, Space Embodiment, Flight, Creation, Spatial Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Black Hole Creation (Uses her power as a god-tier Muse of Space to create a black hole.), Reality Warping, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Immortality (1, 3, 4, and 8) Attack Potency: Unknown, likely Large Planet Level (Should've been comparable to base Caliborn.) | Multiverse+ Level, possibly higher (Was able to create a black hole that destroyed the Green Sun which is power source of first Guardians, It has been stated that in alternative timeline that she dominated over Caliborn.) Speed: Unknown, likely FTL (Should've been comparable to base Caliborn.) | Immeasurable (Should've been comparable to God Tier Caliborn.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown, likely Large Planetary | Multiversal+, possibly higher Durability: Unknown, Large Planet Level | Multiverse+ Level, possibly higher Stamina: Unknown | Limitless Range: Unknown | Multiversal+ Intelligence: Above Average (Is a muse of space meaning she has at least knowledge how to use space aspect.) Weaknesses: Naive | None Notable. Note: Here Others Standard Equipment: The White Magnum/White Wand. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'God Tier': As a player of Sburb, she's able to ascend to become a deity if she dies on her Quest Bed. Out of the fourteen possible classes and twelve possible aspects, Calliope was given the position of the "Muse of Space", getting the rare master class of Muse. **'Space': Her aspect, related to literal space, as well as physics, velocity, size, and creation. Heroes of Space are traditionally involved in the creation of their game's universe, through their Genesis Frog. **'Conditional Immortality': As a God-Tier, whenever she dies, as long as her death was neither Heroic (Meaning she died in some sort of heroic manner, such as sacrificing herself for someone else) or Just (Meaning her death was well-deserved due to their terrible actions), she will be resurrected shortly afterwards. However, conceptual destruction will bypass conditional immortality entirely, regardless if Calliope's death was heroic, just or neither. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:MS Paint Adventures Category:Homestuck Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Aliens Category:Gods Category:Internet Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Wand Users Category:Sleep Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Creation Users Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals